Mission Impossible 1
by isabellasaunders
Summary: Yahiko and Sano want to have a little fun with Kenshin so they make a bet. If they can get Kenshin a girlfriend then he has to have a little "chat" with Saitou but if Kenshin wins Yahiko has to shut up about Kaoru. Let the games begin! (I know I suck at these types of summaries)


Mission Impossible Objective 1: Get Kenshin A Girlfriend 

"I don't think this is going to work Yahiko." Yahiko looked at Kenshin, his face marred in excitement, "Come on Kenshin. Give it a chance." Sano punched Kenshin playfully on the shoulder. He winced, "Umm… ouch. I don't know about this, that I don't." Yahiko grasps Kenshin's face in his hands, trying to stretch his face into a smile. "Come on Kenshin! Smile for me, this is going to be fun." Kenshin's voice was muffle yet he still was able to speak, "I don't know about thish Yashiko." The boys, Sano and Yahiko, only pushed harder. "Come on, come on Kenshin. This is going to be fun, come on. This…" "What the hell are you fools doing?" Saito stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Yahiko spoke up happily, "We're trying to get Kenshin a girlfriend, but," he stretched Kenshin's face some more, "he won't cooperate." Sano still continued to try and urge Kenshin, "Come Kenshin, come on. Please, come on Kenshin." Saito began walking away, sighing and rolling his eyes in annoyance, his arms crossed, "Dumb asses." Sano's annoying ranting halted as he heard the older man's insult. Yahiko sighed and held his collar before he got the chance to charge (and eventually get beaten into a pulp), "You can fight him later Sano." Sano was like a dog with his tail between his legs and ears pricked to their highest. Trust me; his bark is way worse than his bite. Matter of fact, if it was up to anyone in the canine kingdom he would be toothless.

"Anyway, come on Kenshin. If you give it a try and it fails then I'll stop calling Kaoru ugly for one week. No questions asked." Kenshin's face spreads into a slight smile, "Wait, what if it works?" Yahiko thought this through. What would happen if they successfully found Kenshin a girlfriend? Sano spoke, "Then, if we are successful, you have to run around the entire day yelling Saito is an old, crusty, worn out wimp." "If you do that I will kill you." Saito casually walked by them, only hearing the last sentence thank god. Yahiko gasped in, was it admiration? Was it horror at the fact of what Saito might do should they succeed? Kenshin didn't listen to the last part. He was too busy thinking of his reward when they failed. Wow, Yahiko wouldn't call her ugly for one whole week. That will be something to look forward to. Sano arched his eye brow inquiring, "So, do we have a deal?" Kenshin thought the proposal through. Well the good thing is when this is all over he won't have to hear Yahiko's insults surrounding Kaoru. Finally, he shrugs his shoulders, "Alright, I agree."

Kenshin sat on the other side of the door blindfolded. "Are you ready Kenshin?" Yahiko yelled. "I'm ready, yes I am." Kenshin replied. "Great, okay Sano open the door." Kenshin heard the sliding of the picture frame door. He could not see so it was pretty hard to determine what was on the other side. "Hello Kenshin." He knew that voice. His face etched into one that was like whaattt, "Tai, eh?! Why is Tai here?!" Sano put his hand on Kenshin's mouth and smiles nervously, "W-What he means to say is, um, he's s-so glad that you could be our first guest." Tai looked at Sano disbelieving, "Really Sano, really?" She looked at Kenshin with a hint of pity and amusement. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Whatever idiotic plan they got you messed up in good luck." With that she left.

"Okay so maybe that could have gone better." Yahiko said nervously. "Well no duh." Sano said sarcastically. "Okay, okay, I admit a lot better. So what now; who's next?" Sano looked down at the list of contestants. So far they had gone through 27 girls and not one of them caught Kenshin's interest or even a word from him. Literally every girl that walked in he either didn't know or wasn't interested in so he just didn't say anything. Not even when they asked him things about himself. "So Sano, who's next?" Sano was speechless. His expression at first was blank and disbelieving but not it is alight. His face was broken into a smile that could reach his brain. "We're not going to lose this bet. We have the ultimate weapon. We have the one person that Kenshin will have to choose." Yahiko looked confused for a moment. "What are you…?" He looked at the last name on the list and he too smiled but his was more of malicious. He snickered, "We have this in the bag. After this not only will Kenshin have a girlfriend, but he will also have to face Saito." They both laughed. I mean who wouldn't if they had to run around screaming that their senior was an old, crusty, worn out wimp.

"Okay are you ready Kenshin?" You could hear the smile in Yahiko's voice as he brought in the next contestant. "I'm ready for you the next contestant, if that is what you mean." The contestant, Yahiko, and Sano all rolled their eyes. They all could hear the smugness in his voice. He actually thought that he would win. He did not know, however, that the weapon was standing just through the sliding picture frame door. "Okay open the door Sano." The door slid open; Sano took his time trying to create a dramatic mood. "Hello Kenshin." Her voice rang out through the silent room. Everyone was waiting for Kenshin's reaction. Slowly his face went from Captain Smuggy McSmugPants to one of sincerity and shock. "M-Miss Kaoru?"

They sat down and began talking to one another. This was the first one that Kenshin had talked to, you know besides Tai. "Okay," Sano said, "times up. Kaoru did you enjoy your little chat with our Kenshin." She smiles and looks at question, "Yes, yes I did." "Good and Kenshin did you enjoy your little chitter with our lovely Kaoru?" Yahiko asks. "Oh Yahiko you shouldn't have." He rolled his eyes, "Shh! I was talking to Kenshin" She growled menacingly, "So Kenshin?" Kenshin was speechless. Slowly he took off the blindfold, stood up and walked out of the room. Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru looked confused, "Did he not enjoy it?" Kaoru stated disappointed. BANG! They all ran out of the room, "What's going on?!" Yahiko screamed. Kenshin's voice rang out through the building, "Saito is a crusty, old, worn out wimp! Saito is a crusty, old, worn out wimp! Saito is a crusty, old, worn out wimp! Saito is a crusty, old, worn out wimp!" Saito's eyes were almost ablaze with fire and fury, "Himura!" He ran after Kenshin with fury and rage billowing behind him. Yahiko and Sano smiled to each other, "Yea he enjoyed it."


End file.
